Destiny's Paths
by Scrim
Summary: Gohan and Videl live out their love lives like they should have been without Buu to disrupt things. OK! I'm back... again.
1. Prologue

Destiny's Paths  
  
" "= Speech  
  
' '= Thoughts  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Life is simple. You are born, you live, you die. That's the long and short of it. That's how a young man named Son Gohan always thought about it. But he never took into consideration where finding your soul mate fit into that equation. And how much is changes that simple view of life.  
  
This young man, son of the world's Savior, and then later the Savior of that same world himself, always thought that things were simple in life. He was also home schooled. He had never had the chance to go out and meet anyone to help him realize how complicated and thrilling life really is. He'd never had more than the house he was born in and the family and friends that came with it.  
  
That all changed when he went to the hell all teenagers know as: High School.  
  
Now you have to remember that Gohan has never attended school, has really never got to know new people. And here he is faced with all these faces lined up in rows as he walks into his new classroom, all these faces that don't know what to think of him and many who don't care. Then as he sweeps his vision across the sea of faces, he spots one person who is different. One person who doesn't seem so different. Almost like he had known her before. This girl was dresses more like a guy, which is why Gohan didn't notice her at first. But after a second glance he noted that the loose white T-Shirt she wore concealed some well-developed breasts and a slim, sexy figure. While the pigtails were kind of a turn-off, he still could get past this funny feeling he had about her. This feeling of rightness when he looked at her. A feeling that they would get closer, though he couldn't conceive how. Little did he know, but this girl was to be his mate as saiyans refer to their soul mates.  
  
The teacher quickly introduced him to the class as Son Gohan, and assigned him a seat.Right next to the girl!  
  
Gohan took his seat and turned to the girl shyly.  
  
"Hi." was all he could muster.  
  
"Hi," She responded. Gohan noticed a certain arrogance about the way she talked. A tone that spoke of usually getting her way and making people pay when she didn't.  
  
After getting his witty introduction out of the way, Gohan turned his attention to the teacher. But try as he might, he couldn't help but glance out of the corner of his eye to get a glimpse of the beauty beside him. While her figure was striking from a distance, it was even greater from up close. Daring to peek down at the short black shorts she was wearing, he noticed legs laced with strong, but soft muscle. That spoke of daily use for more than walking. He also noticed an odd watch on her wrist, with a screen and aspeaker on it that was too big to be one of the little beep alarms. No sooner had he spotted the watch, than the alarm went off and a voice came through.  
  
You all know where that goes. Videl runs off to help, blah blah blah. The next chapter is where I'm going to start changing things. 


	2. Chapter 1

Destiny's Paths:  
  
First off I want to give a big thank you to my girlfriend for helping me out with some ideas for this chapter that required some feminine thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A week has passed since Gohan met that beautiful charm in his 1st period class. He had learned that her name was Videl and that she was the daughter of that idiot Hercule, the man who claims to have beaten Cell in the Cell games. Though Gohan knew damn well that he, not Hercule had defeated Cell and saved the Earth, he doesn't care. Since he doesn't want people to know about his powers just yet, it's very convenient that no one saw him defeat Cell and he has an easier time blending in. Yet sometimes he wishes that he could use that to impress Videl. Though he knew that she would never believe him and would most likely laugh at him and walk away, he couldn't get over the need to draw her attention to him, to make her notice him.  
  
All of this passed through Gohan's head during his study hall in which he really should have been working on his Science project. But if you've ever been in love you would know how hard it is to concentrate on things. While doing all this thinking, Gohan hadn't noticed when the object of all his absentmindedness herself walked up and sat in the empty desk beside him.  
  
"Gohan.Gohan!" Videl whispered so as not to attract the teacher's attention. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore every day, a long, white T-shirt with black shorts. The shirt hinting to him again that there was something worth seeing underneath.  
  
Gohan jumped as he was torn out of his daydream and thought he must still be dreaming. Not only was she sitting next to him, she was TALKING to him. "S-Sorry about that, I was in my own little world I guess," he replied.  
  
Laughing slightly, she said "That's alright, would you be interested in going to the mall with Erisa, Sharpener, and I?"  
  
"M-Me? G-Go with you? To t-the mall?" he stuttered, wondering what in the world had possessed such an angel to ask such a lowly person like him to hang out with her.  
  
"Well if you don't want to I certainly understand." she said as she started to rise up to walk back to her chair, looking a little disheartened.  
  
"No, no I'd love you join you guys, I just have to go get some money from home and I'll meet you there. What time?" The calmness in his voice was a sharp contrast to the shock he had been feeling a second ago.  
  
"Why don't we pick you up? Where do you live?"  
  
This presented a problem. How was he going to tell her that he lived 40 minutes away from school, yet he arrived on time every day and yet he didn't drive? He decided that his best option to save himself was to lie. He remembered some streets that he had seen and just spurted out a random address, hoping that it was a real one. "I live at 224 Trenton Ave. What time will you be there?" He could always fly home and fly back to meet them there at his "house".  
  
"Alright, we'll be there at 4:30 sharp"  
  
'Only and hour to get ready!?'  
  
He'd have to fly fast.  
  
~*~  
  
'Honey, how are you so brave?' Videl thought to herself as she strode away from Gohan. She couldn't let him know how she felt about him. Crime fighters don't have boyfriends. Yet she couldn't help but notice this strange attraction to him, almost like someone was guiding her down a path that ended with him. But how could this be possible? She'd never even thought about a guy more than enough to figure out where his weakest point is and how to exploit it with a strong kick or punch. 'And here I am wishing he'd try something just like that. What the hell is going on with me?'  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan couldn't decide whether he wanted school to be over with right then, or for it to never end. On one hand he couldn't wait to go to the mall with Videl. But on the other hand, he was almost positive that he would never be able to handle spending an entire day around her. While all this was running through his mind, he almost didn't hear the bell ring, ending 8th period. Only another 40 minutes before heaven/hell.  
  
While he was walking through the halls heading towards his Study Hall, he was so engrossed on figuring out how to act at the mall that he didn't notice the locker swinging open in front of him until lit had hit him square in the nose. Now obviously he had been hit a LOT harder than that, but the person on the other side of the locker didn't know that.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY GOHAN!" Erisa exclaimed as she shut her locker to check on Gohan's nose.  
  
"What? Oh that's fine Erisa," Gohan said as he just kept on walking. He was too worried about the big day he has coming to say any more about it.  
  
That last period flew by quicker than he thought possible and he was on the roof and taking off for home before he knew it. He was home in a little over 10 minutes, which gave him about 40 minutes to get ready. First things first, and that was dinner. He had been so distracted about tonight that he had forgot to eat lunch, and that is not good for a Saiyan appetite. After cleaning the fridge out, he went upstairs to take a quick shower. Despite scarfing his food, he had still wasted quite a bit of time. He was down to half an hour to finish getting ready.  
  
~*~  
  
'I don't have enough time!' Was the main thing running through Videl's mind as she raced around her room getting ready to go. She'd never been so worried about a guy in her life. One of the maids from her father's estate had brought her some powders and other makeup, but she didn't have the slightest clue how to use the stuff and wasn't in a big hurry to find out. 'He'll understand that I don't want to hide behind a mask like that.' Then another thought came, what about her clothes. Videl was far from one to worry about what she was wearing, but for some reason she thought that she could change her clothing a little to maybe suit Gohan better. 'But what will Sharpener and Erisa think? They'll make fun of me for sure! Making such a fool of myself for a man!' That decided her. He'd just have to settle with her normal outfit.  
  
After she had taken a quick shower and brushed her teeth before throwing on her clothes, she sat down and waited for Sharpener and Erisa to come pick her up. 'Wouldn't it be great if he were interested in me? If he wanted to go on a date alone with me? I wonder what would happen. Maybe he would kiss me!? I've never seen the big deal about kissing a guy before, but with him that doesn't seem like such a bad idea at all.'  
  
BEEP! BEEP! There was Sharpener in his car, time to go get Gohan. As she rose to open the door, she glanced into the mirror hanging beside it, and noticed that she had a small smile on her face. For some reason she knew that it had been there the entire time she had been thinking about Gohan.  
  
Tonight was going to be big.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan was on his way to where he would meet Videl, but he was running pretty late. He knew he'd have to hurry to make it there without them seeing him flying, but he couldn't go to fast as to disturb people in the city.  
  
Then he had an idea.  
  
He looked around and quickly spotted the store he was looking for. Good thing he had brought some extra money.  
  
'I hope she doesn't think it's too corny.' He thought as he walked into the florist. A little later he emerged with a single red rose in his hand. Realizing that he was only a block away from the corner he was to meet them at, he decided to just walk, since a glance at his watch showed him they'd be there in about 5 minutes. 


	3. Chapter 2

Destiny's Paths I realize I picked a pretty bad spot to stop last chapter, but I felt I had to post something up. So I promise to give a better ending to this one.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gohan reached the corner just as he saw Sharpener's car rounding the curve a little ways down the road. He waited anxiously, very conscious of the red rose that he was holding in his shaking hand. 'Why are you so nervous? She's just a pretty girl. She won't hurt you.' He told himself. 'But what if she doesn't like the flower? What if she laughs and tells me that I'm trying to hard?'  
  
The list of "what ifs" ran through Gohan's head right up until the car pulled up beside him and Erisa stepped out to let him get in the back seat of the 2-door. He noticed her glance and grin at the rose in his hand as he climbed in the seat. Videl was back there and he handed her the flower.  
  
"I-I bought this for you," he told her. Preparing himself for whatever she said, good or bad. Either one would strike a blow somewhere on him.  
  
She only smiled at him. Not a smile that said, "Nice try, better luck next time." or "Thanks but no thanks, the trash can will like it better than I do." But it was a smile that said, "Thank you, you've just made my day."  
  
Gohan couldn't understand it. He had expected her to at least say something to him about it. But instead she just smiled at him, looked at the flower, and then smiled at him again. He could only wonder what was running through her head right then.  
  
~*~  
  
'He's so sweet. He's so considerate. He's so sexy.' Those are only a few of the ways Videl was complimenting Gohan in her head at that moment. She was totally clueless on what had possessed him to buy her a rose, but she was glad he had.  
  
The last man who bought her a rose had got a swift ass kicking because he tried to follow that rose with a kiss. Poor guy had been in the hospital for 2 weeks. 'HE deserved it. If Gohan tried to kiss you right now, you would let him do that and more.' She shook her head to bring herself back to her senses, getting an odd look from Gohan and making her blush. 'I don't know more about him than his name! And here I am wishing he'd have his way with me! What is he doing to me!?'  
  
It was then that she noticed Erisa looking back at her and barely holding in her giggles. Videl shot her such a glare that she immediately whipped her head around and watched the building pass them by. But still Erisa was shaking with contained giggles. A look at Sharpener showed the same. 'What is Gohan DOING to me!?'  
  
~*~  
  
On the entire trip to the mall, Videl hadn't said a word to him. Not even a thank you. She just had a knowing smile on her face and she smelled the rose every once in a while. From his limited knowledge of girls, he thought that that was a good thing, but he wasn't about to take the chance that he was wrong.  
  
Before he knew it, Sharpener was parking the car at the parking lot. "Everybody out!" he ordered them jokingly.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Erisa mocked him as she pulled the seat forward to let Gohan and Videl out. "So, where do you want to go first guys?"  
  
"Doesn't matter to me, where do you want to go Gohan?" Videl replied. The first words out of her mouth since he had entered the car.  
  
His stomach answered for him with a loud rumble that no one could mistake it's meaning. "Well, I'm kind of hungry," he told them as if they hadn't already guessed that, "what's good to eat here?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'm kind of hungry myself." Sharpener told the group as he turned and started walking towards the mall. The others caught up to him.  
  
As they entered the mall, they turned straight towards the food court. Gohan decided to get himself some Chinese, as he had never tried it before and his Demi-Saiyan belly was craving something new, and a lot of it.  
  
Sharpener and Erisa went to get some McDonald's, and Videl walked with him over to the Chinese place. Gohan noticed that the line was quite long and that none of the other ones were any shorter so he was stuck here. He decided to try and break the ice with Videl.  
  
"So I hear that you're Hercule's daughter. That must be exciting living with such a gre.." He didn't get to finish the sentence as an explosion suddenly ripped through the mall. He turned his head to see a hole where the door they had entered through used to be. Even as he noticed the hole, a truck come flying through, catching air from ramping off the rubble that used to be the doorway and doing a 180 before coming to a halt.  
  
3 men suddenly emerged from the truck, all of them wearing ski masks and red jackets, along with the one that stayed in the driver's seat. Obviously they were planning on going in and out in a hurry. As he turned to tell Videl to go hide while he took care of the men, Gohan noticed that she wasn't there anymore. He had forgotten that this was her job in this town.  
  
He started to move towards her to give her some help with the men, but Sharpener chose that moment to grab his arms and pull him away from the scene. "She can handle it perfectly well by herself Mr. Hero. Just stay back and enjoy watching her kick some major ass."  
  
Surely enough, when Gohan looked away from Sharpener, one of the robbers was down, and the other was falling from Videl's foot hitting him square in the face. But Gohan was about to rip himself out of Sharpener's arms when he saw the other robber leveling his sub-machine gun at Videl. But no sooner had he noticed it, than Videl did a high, arching back-flip onto the hood of the truck, making the robbers first shots hit the driver, but not her as she jumped again into a flying kick that knocked away the robber's gun. Videl landed, and brought a quick Punch-Punch-Kick combo to finish him off.  
  
After surveying the mini battlefield, Videl cleaned off her hands on the downed robber's vest and walked over to Gohan and Sharpener like nothing had happened. "So you guy wanna go do some window shopping?" She said as she stopped in front of them.  
  
Sharpener released Gohan's arms and let him look over the scene. The police were there already and were arresting the 3 men that were alive; the driver had taken a bullet to the head. He admitted that he probably couldn't have done a better job himself without revealing his powers to everyone in the mall.  
  
"Why don't we go to the movies?" Erisa suggested, "You can hide from the reporters in there." Gohan thought that the look Erisa gave him was supposed to tell him something. If he didn't know better he'd have thought that she was trying to hook him up with Videl.  
  
'Does that mean that she likes me as much as I like her?' Then it hit him: 'Wait, Erisa probably just wants to get Sharpener in there alone so they can do their thing.' But he thought that he might as well go along with it. "Sure, why not? What's playing?"  
  
A look at her hand showed that she still clung to the rose.  
  
~*~  
  
As the group walked along, Videl was lost in her own thoughts. 'Stupid fucking robbers deserved all they got for interrupting Gohan like that.' After kicking the crap out of the would-be bank robbers, she had looked over at Gohan to see Sharpener holding his arms to restrain him from helping. It really made her feel good knowing that he was going to try and help her. 'Even though I didn't need it!' She told herself stubbornly. 'He probably would have just gotten himself shot.'  
  
"How about a scary movie?" Suggested Erisa, bring Videl out of her trance, "One more scare can't hurt."  
  
They all thought it was a good idea, so they got in line for tickets. Erisa pulled Videl aside and told the boys to hold their spot in line. "Maybe Gohan can protect you from the monsters," She whispered in Videl's ear, giggling. "I bet he wouldn't mind."  
  
"I can defend myself just fine in case you haven't noticed," Videl snapped back at her, "besides, he'd be to shy." 'Oh, how I wish he wasn't..STOP THAT!' It seems she was having a harder and harder time controlling these thoughts of hers.  
  
Luckily they hadn't said more, because the guys were suddenly standing next to them handing them their tickets.  
  
~*~  
  
"It looked like you guys were gonna be here a while, so I went ahead and bought your ticket for you," Gohan told Videl as he handed her the ticket. 'Why is she smiling like that? All I did was buy her a ticket. Erisa must have told her something funny.'  
  
~*~  
  
'First the flower, and now this! He's acting like he's already my boyfriend and I don't mind one bit!' Videl couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked into the theatre behind Gohan. 'Nice butt.. STOP THAT!'  
  
~*~  
  
As he sat down in between Sharpener and Videl, Gohan couldn't help but notice Erisa's smirk when she looked at him. 'She must be trying to tell me not to watch her and Sharpener.' He was still totally ignorant of her real intentions.  
  
Videl was settling herself in the chair, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. It seemed that she was challenging him in some way. But what the challenge was he had no idea.  
  
They had timed it perfectly, as almost as soon as they were all settled, the previews started. Half and hour later, the movie was rolling, and was proving already to be another cheap "horror" movie.  
  
Gohan was pretending not to notice Videl's glances towards him, always shooting that challenge at him. He just pretended to be intent on the movie, totally oblivious.  
  
He had been tense the entire evening, and it was getting tiring, so he decided to relax a little. He put his arm on the armrest, and was going to wrap his hand around the end, but he was interrupted by Videl's hand, which had beaten him there. His hand lay on top of hers, he knew that he should pull it away and apologize for making such a bold move, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop touching her. After getting over the initial shock, he noticed that she was not pulling away either, in fact, she was shifting like she wanted to hold his hand, and not just touch it. Without thinking, he let her hand flip over and clasped it in his, fingers intertwined. He looked at her, and saw a perfect reflection of how he felt. Happy.  
  
No sooner had he noticed, than her smile got wider and she leaned over and nestled her head on his shoulder. Gohan was shocked to say the least, but just lowed himself a little lower so that she would be more comfortable, and watched the rest of the movie with her head on his shoulder and her hand in his. 


	4. Chapter 3

Destiny's Paths  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Why don't we go to the movies?" Erisa suggested, "You can hide from the reporters in there." Gohan thought that the look Erisa gave him was supposed to tell him something. If he didn't know better he'd have thought that she was trying to hook him up with Videl.  
  
'Does that mean that she likes me as much as I like her?' Then it hit him: 'Wait, Erisa probably just wants to get Sharpener in there alone so they can do their thing.' But he thought that he might as well go along with it. "Sure, why not? What's playing?"  
  
A look at her hand showed that she still clung to the rose.  
  
~*~  
  
"It looked like you guys were gonna be here a while, so I went ahead and bought your ticket for you," Gohan told Videl as he handed her the ticket. 'Why is she smiling like that? All I did was buy her a ticket. Erisa must have told her something funny.'  
  
~*~  
  
As he sat down in between Sharpener and Videl, Gohan couldn't help but notice Erisa's smirk when she looked at him. 'She must be trying to tell me not to watch her and Sharpener.' He was still totally ignorant of her real intentions.  
  
Videl was settling herself in the chair, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. It seemed that she was challenging him in some way. But what the challenge was he had no idea.  
  
They had timed it perfectly, as almost as soon as they were all settled, the previews started. Half and hour later, the movie was rolling, and was proving already to be another cheap "horror" movie.  
  
Gohan was pretending not to notice Videl's glances towards him, always shooting that challenge at him. He just pretended to be intent on the movie, totally oblivious.  
  
He had been tense the entire evening, and it was getting tiring, so he decided to relax a little. He put his arm on the armrest, and was going to wrap his hand around the end, but he was interrupted by Videl's hand, which had beaten him there. His hand lay on top of hers, he knew that he should pull it away and apologize for making such a bold move, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop touching her. After getting over the initial shock, he noticed that she was not pulling away either, in fact, she was shifting like she wanted to hold his hand, and not just touch it. Without thinking, he let her hand flip over and clasped it in his, fingers intertwined. He looked at her, and saw a perfect reflection of how he felt. Happy.  
  
No sooner had he noticed, than her smile got wider and she leaned towards him. The happy expression on her face turned to a slightly more serious one as she leaned closer and closer to him. Gohan was surprised to realize that he was also moving to meet her half way. 'This feels so.. Right.' Was the last thought in Gohan's mind before he met Videl's lips. His Saiyan instincts took over, guiding him in what to do. He merely held his lips against hers; gradually increasing the pressure, until he finally felt brave enough to part his mouth not expecting Videl's to open at the same time. Their tongues danced a slow dance as the passion between them increase to a higher and higher level. Gohan could practically FEEL the emotions coming off of Videl, the love and the lust, the want for him. All of this was a perfect reflection of his own feelings. 'How could I feel like this with someone that I barely know more about that what her name is and who her father is?' Gohan managed to concentrate enough to run that thought through his head while he and Videl adjusted themselves in the chair to allow each other to use their hands. Before he knew it he was touching places that he never thought he would touch. Her not resisting only encouraged him to keep going. When she started to rub her hands along his back under his shirt, it tipped him over the edge. 'I have to have her!' His hand slid all the way up her back to that little piece of fabric holding two of the things that he wanted right then. As he started to undo the latch, he felt something poke him in the shoulder. Thinking that Videl had just bumped him, he continued his work. When the poke became a nudge, which escalated to a shake, Gohan thought that something was wrong; he opened his eyes as he broke his long- lasting kiss with Videl to see..  
  
Goten standing next to his bed trying to get him to wake up.  
  
"Come on big brother! Mom's been calling you for the last 10 minutes! It's breakfast time!" Goten said; obviously a little annoyed at having to interrupt his own scarfing fest he called breakfast to get Gohan up.  
  
"Alright," Gohan said groggily half from sleep and half from disappointment. "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
That was enough to get Goten out and let Gohan sit down on the bed to think about what he had just experienced.  
  
"Only a dream.. Figures that something that good was only a dream.. Maybe I'll get to do it for real one day!" Gohan said to himself, cheering up a little as he fooled himself into thinking that it could really happen.  
  
~*~  
  
On the second floor of the Satan Estate, Videl was sitting on the edge of her bed trying to comprehend what she had just dreamed.  
  
'Just a dream.. But a good one!'  
  
I got this idea one day and I just had to add it. I thought I'd try my hand at describing the "good" stuff. Though I kept it mild. I'm taking down what I had for chapter 3 and switching it around a little, I should have it back up and finished by the end of the week. 


	5. CHapter 4

Destiny's Paths  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Almost a week has gone by since that day at the movies. Gohan was had been a little preoccupied during his classes the last couple of days, thinking about that wonderful dream he had had and wondering if maybe it will come true. 'Here's Hoping!'  
  
Gohan and Videl haven't really had a chance to talk very much outside of school. Everyone at school has noticed the way they look at each other during class and in the halls though. They all think that they have something going on but no one has come forth to them with the accusation yet. Today is Thursday, and Gohan has just asked Videl to go out to eat with him tomorrow.  
  
'Now that I've damn near shit my pants! I can go to class and figure out why the hell I asked her that!' Gohan was thinking as he walked away from a still smiling Videl. He looked back and saw her waving and waved back. 'Why is she always smiling at me like that?' He asked himself as she turned and walked into her class. 'It's such a pretty smile..'  
  
Gohan walked into his Science class and sat down at his desk. They had a sub today, so he'd have all period to pretend to be doing his work and think about Videl. 'I don't even know what kind of food she likes!' Then something that could really cause a problem came to him. 'How am I gonna get her there!?' He couldn't fly her there, she didn't know about his powers and that would defiantly freak her out. He could ask Sharpener to give them a ride, but how embarrassing would that be? 'You can't ask your friend to give you and your girlfriend a ride to a date!'  
  
At the end of the period, Gohan finally figured it out. 'I needed a walk anyway.'  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of Thursday and all of Friday were gone before Gohan knew what had hit him, and that's how he ended up at the front door of the Satan estate. With no car to take Videl in, Gohan had previously scoped out the surrounding area and found a conveniently placed Italian restaurant a couple blocks away. 'Now I just have to work the ol' charm a little and come up with some clever and witty excuse for why we're walking..'  
  
Gohan took those last couple steps and rang the doorbell. The loud Gaudy ring that followed suited the man that owned it very well.  
  
No sooner had he rung the bell than the huge wooden doors cracked open and Videl slipped through, closing them behind her.  
  
Gohan was dumbfounded when he took in the beauty that had just stepped out of the house. She wasn't wearing anything special but for some reason every time he laid eyes on her she was more brilliant than the last. 'KAMI! I want my dream to come true!'  
  
"My dad doesn't know we're doing this." Videl said in a quiet voice followed by a nervous laugh. "He would never let me go with you unless you beat him in a fight. And since that's never gonna happen, we'll just have to sneak around behind his back for a while." Videl continued as she looked around nervously, noticing for the first time that there wasn't a car in the driveway waiting to take them out to eat. "Umm Gohan, how do you intend to take me out to dinner when there's no car here?"  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? It's a beautiful day outside and I thought we could enjoy a nice stroll on our way to dinner." Gohan told her, putting on the classic Son grin while scratching the back of his head. 'So I can't beat Mr. Satan in a fight, huh?'  
  
~*~  
  
'Wow he looks great!' Even though Videl knew that Gohan looked just like he had yesterday and earlier that day when she'd seen him at school, she figured that he was just growing on her as the days went by.  
  
"So where will we be stopping on this little stroll of ours?" Videl asked in a mocking tone. While she really did like the idea of walking to dinner since it was such a nice day, she thought she'd give him a hard time about it anyway. 'I'll see how uptight he is.'  
  
"Well.. I was thinking that maybe we could go for a little Italian," Gohan said, still with that cheesy grin on his face. "Unless of course you want to go somewhere else that is. This is your night, so it's up to you."  
  
"No, Italian sounds great to me! I love chicken alfredo and there's a great Italian place a couple blocks down!" 'That's kind of convenient.. Maybe we can share some pasta!'  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of their walk went by without incident. Gohan was slowly loosening up and was starting a conversation with Videl about her fighting crime in the city when abruptly they were standing at the front of the Pasta De Calzone.  
  
The two of them headed up to the double doors of the restaurant and Gohan, remembering his manners, hurried up ahead and held the door for Videl with a slight bow. This got him a laugh like he had hoped, and he followed her in.  
  
"Two?" The man behind the pedestal asked Gohan.  
  
"Yes please." He replied and the waiter led them to their table. It was a 2- person table with 2 wooden high-backed chairs.  
  
They sat down, and a couple minutes later the waiter brought them 2 glasses of water and asked what they would like to drink. "I'll have a Pepsi please." Videl told the waiter.  
  
"I'll have the same. Thank you." Gohan said to him as we nodded and turned to get their drinks.  
  
"You know Gohan, I think you're the most polite guy I've ever met." This got Videl an odd look, which prompted her to quickly explain herself. "Well every other guy that I know would have just grunted something about a drink and expected the waiter to know what he meant."  
  
"Yea, well if you'd have grown up with my mom, then you'd be polite too. Being rude result in a frying pan to the head." He told her, putting on the classic grin yet again. "And you'd be amazed at how hard my mother hits with that thing."  
  
"A frying pan huh? I guess that would probably whip me into shape pretty quick too. I guess I just have manners because of all the fancy dinners and parties that I have to attend with my father."  
  
Just then the waiter brought them their drinks and asked if they had decided on what to eat.  
  
"I'd like the Chicken Alfredo please." Videl told him, and Gohan ordered the same.. except 10 helpings.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl gave Gohan an open mouth stare, disbelieving that he could order all that food. 'If he can eat like that and keep THAT figure.. He must work out like MAD!'  
  
"Well to be honest, I've never had Italian before, so I thought I'd just go with whatever you got. I decided not to order a lot just in case, but I can trust you not to have ordered something I don't like, right?" It was starting to look like he was going to be wearing that grin all night.  
  
'He's never had Italian.. He orders 10 servings.. Wow!' "Uhhhhh. Yea! Yea, you'll love it!" Videl made a quick recovery. 'He didn't want to order a lot?'  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan got quite a few looks when the 6 waiters who brought them their food set 10 of the 11 plates in front of him. The waiters were obviously expecting a large party, and thought that they had the wrong table until they saw Gohan almost drooling at the sight of the food.  
  
Once everyone had stopped looking at the two of them, they started eating. Videl had her fork in her mouth and froze there when she looked up to see Gohan almost literally inhaling his 10 meals. 'I can't even see his fork he's moving so fast!' 3 of the 10 plates were empty and Gohan showed no signs of slowing down any time soon.  
  
"I see you like it." Videl said to him after she had chewed her food. "Or do you always eat like that?"  
  
"Hmm?" Gohan said through his mouthful of alfredo. He quickly swallowed and answered, "Yea, actually this is kind of how all the men in my family eat. We just have big appetites I guess!" No sooner were the words out of his mouth than there was a fork in it to replace the space they had occupied. That one was quickly followed by another, and then another. After that Videl stopped try to follow him and just ate her seemingly small meal.  
  
'Great manners his mom taught him.' Videl said to herself with a small smile on her face that Gohan didn't notice in his frenzy.  
  
~*~  
  
After Gohan shut down his vacuum/mouth, he waited patiently for Videl to finish her food, making small talk with her the whole time. Once she was done, they both ordered a small desert and settled back to talk for a while.  
  
'Sure is a tiny little sundae.' Gohan thought as the waiter placed the double scoop, triple banana split in front of him, and Videl's small ice cream in front of her. "So.. what do you think they'll have us do in gym tomorrow?" 'I'm really bad at making small talk..'  
  
"Gohan, you're not very good at making small talk, are you?" Videl laughed.  
  
"Not really." Gohan said, yet again with that grin on his face.  
  
"Well why don't I try then?" Videl smirked. "Why don't you tell me about this mother whose frying pan strikes such fear into you."  
  
"Well first off, I'm not the only one scared of that pan. My little brother Goten is like a mini-me when it comes to appetite, and he gets whacked a lot trying to steal food. My friend Vegeta is also a big eater. He eats more than me actually." Videl found that hard to believe but just kept listening. "I imagine she has one hell of a time cooking for just me and Goten, but when Vegeta and Bulma bring Trunks over with them for dinner.. Holy Shit you better just stay the hell out of her way or you'll have a lump on your head the size of a kitten."  
  
"Hold on, did you just say Bulma? As in Bulma Briefs?"  
  
"Yea, do you know her?" Gohan was a little surprised and happy that Videl might know one of his friends.  
  
"KNOW her? No, I don't know her, but everyone knows OF her. She's only the richest woman in the world!" When Gohan gave her a blank look she kept going, "You mean to tell me that you are friends with Bulma Briefs and didn't know that she was one of the most famous people in the world?"  
  
"Well I mean I knew she worked at Capsule Corp. but I didn't know she was rich or anything." 'I'll have to ask Bulma about that next time I see her.'  
  
"Wait, I just thought of something, you said before that all the men in your family eat like you, but you never said anything about your dad. Is he a human vacuum cleaner too?" Videl asked him. When he only looked down and didn't respond, she thought that maybe she had done something wrong. "What's wrong Gohan?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that my dad eats like me, that is.. he did before he died.." He told her, feeling the pain of seeing his father die all over again. 'I don't think I'll ever get over losing him..'  
  
"Oh my god Gohan, I had no idea. I feel terrible. I'm so sorry.."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Videl. It happened a long time ago." He told her, trying to keep the anger that he felt towards himself for that day out of his voice. 'Then why does it still feel like I just saw him die again?'  
  
~*~  
  
'I feel so bad about hurting him like that. Even if it wasn't my fault, I still feel like I should make it up to him.. Maybe if I change the subject I can cheer him up a little.' "Well.. Oh! I read this article earlier today in one of my magazines about how psychologists think that you can tell a lot about a person by his or her dreams. So why don't you tell me about some of your dreams, Gohan? That way I can get to know you a little better! Then I'll tell you about mine!" She told him, smiling as best she could, trying to get something that resembled a smile out of him. 'I must have really hurt him. He's always got either a big smile or that cute cheesy grin on his face, but now he looks so sad and depressed.. "So what do you say?" 'I can stretch the truth a little and avoid my dream about the movies.'  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan was yanked out of his glum mood by Videl's proposal. 'I can't tell her about my dreams!' "Well.. umm.. I don't think you really wanna know what I dream about. Bad things.. Yea! Terrible things, you don't wanna know." 'That's not really a lie.. I dream about the Cell Games every once in a while.'  
  
"Sure I do! Like I said, the dreams will help me figure out what kind of person you are." She told him, smiling the whole time. 'She's trying to cheer me up. I guess I can go along with it.'  
  
"Well.. I've kind of had a recurring dream the last couple days.." He noticed that Videl was paying extra attention to him now. 'Does she wanna know that bad?' He thought for a second and decided that he couldn't lie to her and would have to tell her the truth about his dreams.  
  
"About what?" she asked him.  
  
"Well.. I dream about.. us." When she started to ask him what he could possibly dream about them, he just went right over her in a rush, "I keep dreaming about that night at the movies. Everything plays out exactly the same in my dream as it did, except at the end we.. Well we kiss." He decided to leave out the more "explicit" parts.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl moved her mouth, but no words came out. 'I can't believe it! This has to be a sign.' She wanted to tell him that she had been having the exact same dream all week, but she couldn't seem to form the words. She was just too stunned that something this ironic could happen.  
  
Gohan took it as a signal that he must have made her mad, and just nodded in understanding before turning his head down and playing with the few crumbs left on his last plate before the waiter came and took it away and left him with the bill. He did have enough for it, and a few minutes later, they were walking back home in silence.  
  
Suddenly Videl got her confidence back.  
  
She stepped in front of Gohan, making him stop in his tracks. She looked up at him and saw the confused look on his face. 'He must be wondering what I'm doing.. What AM I doing?' Pushing the thought out of her mind, she just kept looking at him. Everything that she had been about to say to him left her. They held their gaze for a moment longer, reading volumes in each other's eyes, before Gohan realized what they were doing, blushed, and started to turn away. But before he could turn his head, Videl's hands clasped it and held it still. She turned his head around so that he was looking at her again. Before Gohan could say anything about how close Videl had moved to him, she rose up on her toes and kissed him.  
  
They stayed there motionless for a moment, both of them trying to figure out how they had ended up in this situation. Then something clicked in both of them at the same time. Everything was the same, just standing up instead of sitting down. Their tongues met in the same slow dance as in their dreams. Through some remaining shred of self-control, Gohan controlled the hands that Videl had enjoyed so much in her dream and instead just placed them nervously on her hips.  
  
A couple minutes later, they were forced to separate or run out of air. They looked at each other again, not saying anything for long moments. Then Gohan managed to break the gaze long enough to glance at his watch to see that Videl would get caught by her Father if she didn't get home soon.  
  
"Videl, I think we better get you home. Your dad will be home soon." He told her.  
  
'Why does this have to end?' While she hated it, Videl knew he was right. She nodded sadly before an idea struck her and she wrapped her arm around Gohan's waist. He was shocked for a second before he caught on and out his arm around her shoulders and they started walking home, both of them smiling.  
  
From where they had stopped it was only a block or so back to Videl's house, and they were soon on the porch saying their goodbyes.  
  
"I had fun tonight, Gohan." Videl said as she cracked open the door, but she didn't go in yet. 'Just one more.'  
  
"I did too." He said in response. Apparently their earlier kiss had given him some confidence, because no sooner had he said this than he lifted his hand to Videl's chin and tilted it slightly upward with his finger so he could lean down and give her one more kiss. "I hope we can do it again sometime?"  
  
===  
  
So what did you think? I hope it was worth the way-to-long wait. Having those computer classes doesn't help when you're having a major writer's block. It took me forever to get the spacing so it would look right on the site, so I pray to god its good so I don't have to go through that trouble again. Well I hope to have the next chapter up faster than this one, so until then, REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 5

Destiny's Paths  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Monday morning saw Gohan flying towards school anxiously awaiting his chance to see Videl in class. He'd dreamed about her all weekend and couldn't wait to see the real thing again.  
  
Unlike before his dreams had all had something behind them that weekend. He'd relived the scene from their walk home over and over and over again. And he'd loved it every time. 'I wonder if she thought about it as much as I did..'  
  
~*~  
  
When Gohan landed on the roof of Orange Star High, he half-ran to his locker to dump off his stuff before he hurried to class. He had plenty of time before 1st period started, but he had other reasons to want to be there as quick as possible.  
  
When he neared his science class he slowed down to a walk and entered. He immediately spotted Videl sitting towards the back right next to his seat. He smiled, walked up and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Videl. How's it going?" He said.  
  
"I'm doing great!" She replied with a mischievous little smile on her face. 'Well, unless my people sense is totally shot, I think she did think about it as much as me." "Why are you smiling like that Gohan? Did I say something funny?"  
  
Gohan shook himself back to his senses, "Uh.. No! No, nothing, just thought of something funny."  
  
"Care to share the joke with the rest of us then?" Came a cocky male voice from behind Videl. Gohan peeked over her head as she turned around to see Sharpener and Eresa sitting down in their chairs.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll pass." He told them. "So how was your weekend, guys?"  
  
Sharpener ran down the details of his weekend with Eresa, but Gohan wasn't really listening. He had zoned out right at the begging when he started thinking about Videl. 'Kami, I want to kiss her again!' He was getting another smile on his face without knowing it. Sharpener thought he was smiling at the joke he had just made and kept rambling on. 'The only problem is, I don't know if she would even want to do it again.'  
  
"..and then things got.. interesting." Sharpener trailed off as he turned and smiled at Eresa.  
  
"WHAT!? You guys didn't!?" Videl said, shocked at what her friend was implying.  
  
"No, not THAT. We just.. got to know each other better." Eresa told her.  
  
~*~  
  
"How so?" Gohan asked Eresa in a very mocking tone. 'Somehow I get the idea he wasn't listening to Sharpener. Even he should be able to figure out what they were implying.' Videl thought as she shook her head.  
  
Eresa was blushing profusely, but was saved by Sharpener, "What about you two? What did you guys do this weekend?" Videl noticed Gohan visually jump at this comment, and so did Sharpener. "Something good I think."  
  
"Well, we uhh.." Gohan was obviously trying to come up with something, and Videl thought she'd be nice and bail him out.  
  
"We had a good time this weekend but we'll have to tell you later, cause class is about to start."  
  
"Alright, at lunch then. I wanna hear this." Eresa said with a smile on her face. Obviously she'd forgotten about her earlier embarrassment.  
  
~*~  
  
When lunch finally rolled around, Gohan and Videl had had a couple periods to come up with a good story for their weekend. They both agreed that news of Videl Satan with a boyfriend would leave even their inner circle very quickly and get Videl in serious trouble with her father.  
  
The two of them met each other after going to their lockers and started to walk towards Sharpener's car, running over the story one more time. 'It's perfect.' Thought Videl as she opened the car door and got in the back before Gohan followed.  
  
"Where to guys?" Sharpener asked them as he started the car.  
  
"I'm craving some Taco Bell myself." Eresa said.  
  
"Taco Bell sounds good to me too." Added Videl. "What about you Gohan?"  
  
"Whatever you guys want is fine with me." 'How did I know?' Sharpener started up the car and off they went to Taco Bell. It wasn't much of a journey since it was right down the street, and soon Gohan was standing at the register trying to figure out what sounded good to him.  
  
"Try the ½lb Bean Burrito Especial, Gohan. It's great!" Eresa suggested to from behind him..  
  
"Alright, I'll have 10 1/2lb Bean Burrito Especials, please.. And a small drink." Gohan didn't notice all the open-mouthed stares as he just shuffled down to let Eresa order.  
  
The others ordered their food and the four of them sat down at a table to start eating. Gohan obviously liked the burrito, because one of them was gone and the second was disappearing into the abyss of his stomach as he held the third ready in his other hand.  
  
Videl had seen him eat before, and even though it was still a small shock to watch him, it wasn't as big a deal to her as it was to Sharpener and Eresa. They just stared at Gohan, not even touching their own food.  
  
When Gohan finally stopped long enough to take a drink, Sharpener finally came out of his trance.  
  
"Wow." Was all he said before digging in to his relatively small meal.  
  
This kicked Eresa into gear, and soon they were all throwing away their trash and sitting back down for the talk Gohan and Videl had so carefully planned for.  
  
~*~  
  
"So," Sharpened said, leaning forward a little on the table. "Let's hear about this 'fun' weekend you guys had."  
  
"Well, on Thursday Gohan asked me if I would like to hang out with him on Friday and I of course said yes." Videl explained. "He came over and picked me up from my house, and we walked down to the mall to get something to eat. After that we walked around the mall, stopped to screw around in the arcade for a little bit, and then he walked me home. That's it."  
  
"Yep nothing too interesting." Gohan added, trying his best to sound convincing. 'I said my line, hopefully they buy it.'  
  
"Sounds like fun, but now what really happened?" Sharpener said in mocking tone. "I was buying it until nerd boy over here chimed in with his one- liner."  
  
"Yea Gohan, you're a pretty bad liar. I mean you only said one sentence and you threw off the whole charade." Eresa told him matter-of-factly, "Now we're gonna hear the REAL story, right Videl?"  
  
Videl sighed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She waited for her friends to nod before she sighed again and told them the true story. 'Oh man. This will be interesting.'  
  
No sooner had Videl finished than Eresa grabbed her arm and literally pulled her out of her seat. Videl was dragged into the bathroom, and a bewildered Gohan turned to see Sharpener looking straight at him with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Suddenly a huge smile crossed Sharpener's face and he reached over the table to pat Gohan on the shoulder. "I didn't think you had it in you Gohan. Who would have thought that YOU of all people would be the one to finally make Videl admit that she is a girl? Before it always seemed like the last thing on her mind was guys, though I can assure you that she had PLENTY of reminders. I myself made a couple tries at her. Well.. more than a couple.."  
  
'Where is he going with this?' Gohan thought to himself, 'Oh good, here come the girls.'  
  
Sharpener stopped his rambling when Eresa and Videl sat back down. Videl had a bit of a smirk on her face, and Eresa was all smiles.  
  
"Well, are you guys ready to head back to school?" Eresa asked. 'I'll have to ask Videl what she told Eresa later.'  
  
===  
  
Alright, that was a pretty bad place to leave off, but I was getting nowhere with this chapter and thought I'd end it soon so I could see if anything clicks on the next one. 


	7. Chapter 6

Destiny's Paths  
Chapter 6  
  
Eresa was all smiles the rest of the day. Every time she looked at Gohan she started giggling uncontrollably, and he was seriously starting to wonder what exactly Videl had told her. 'Well, school's going to be over here in a second, so I'll get my chance to find out.' No sooner had this crossed his mind that lo and behold the bell rang.  
  
Gohan turned to Videl who was packing her things up to head to her locker. "So Videl," he said as they both got up and headed towards her locker, "what exactly did you tell Eresa that has her in such a good mood?"  
  
Videl looked at him and laughed slightly, "I told her the truth.. over and over again." They reached her locker then, and Videl opened it up and took out her book bag. "She was so excited that I had finally kissed a guy that she couldn't hear it enough times to make her happy."  
  
"Yea? Sharpener said the something like that while you guys were in the bathroom." He replied.  
  
Videl shut her locker and leaned against it to look at Gohan. "Well, Sharpener ought to know from experience. He tried enough times to get with me." She shook her head a little and the two of them started walking down the hall to Gohan's locker.  
  
"Well he sure seemed happy about it. He said that he was glad that I made you realize that you're a girl, or something like that." He told her. Gohan opened up his locker and grabbed all his stuff before they walked out of the school and over to where Videl could deploy her jet. "So why are they making such a big deal out of us kissing? Haven't you had boyfriend's before?"  
  
"Well.. no, I've never really been interested in dating any of the guys I've met. Sure I think some guys are attractive, but none of them have really sparked my interest personality wise. Most of the time they're just assholes with one thing on their minds" She laughed and threw the capsule down to deploy her jet. "Maybe it's because most of the guys I meet are the ones I'm beating the crap out of for robbing a bank or something!"  
  
Gohan laughed with her, "Well how do you know that I'm not one of those guys? What makes you think I'm different?" He had meant this to be a joke, but Videl gave him a serious look that had him thinking twice about what he had just said.  
  
Videl sighed and mumbled "What is he doing to me?" Gohan didn't think he was supposed to hear this, and didn't want to say anything about what his Saiyan ears had picked up.  
  
Then without warning, Videl stepped closer to him put her hands against his chest and reached up on her toes to plant a kiss firmly on his lips. Gohan was shocked to say the least but quickly recovered and returned the kiss. A few seconds later they broke apart and Videl smiled and looked at Gohan keeping her hands where they were. "You're DEFINATLY different from all those other guys, Gohan."  
  
Gohan was surprised, and more than a little happy about what she had said, but then another thought crossed his mind. 'I thought she didn't want anyone to know about us? When he voiced this thought to her, she just smiled wider and said, "Well I decided that my dad will just have to live with it. And if he insists on fighting you before he deems you worthy of me, we'll just have to find a way around that."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh, "We don't have to work around it at all. If he wants to fight, I'll give him a fight." 'I just have to try not to kill the idiot.'  
  
Before Videl could tell Gohan he must be crazy to want to fight her father, she heard a loud whistle from behind her. This made them realize how they must look to everyone around. Gohan had instinctively put his hands on her hips while they were talking and with them being so close together they looked like a genuine couple to everyone who looked their way.  
  
Instead of jumping off of him like he expected, Videl instead just stayed where she was, looking Gohan in the eyes. If anything she moved a little closer to him. 'I love looking into her eyes.'  
  
Gohan looked over her head to see Sharpener giving him a big thumbs up with the stupidest grin on his face. He just shook his head and looked back down at Videl. "Gohan, what are you doing tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Probably homework and then nothing, why?"  
  
"Well, why don't we do something then? I want to be with you on our first day of 'Official Dating'."  
  
"Official dating, huh? Well I guess the best thing to do in this case is to have you meet the Goddess of the Deadly Cooking Utensil from Hell." He told her. 'Oh man. Mom is gonna lose it when she meets Videl. She'd always nagging me so much about making her some grandchildren. She'll probably expect us to drop down and get to making them right there.. hmm?' He shook his head. 'Stop dreaming Gohan.' "If she finds out that I have a girlfriend from anyone but me.. We may not have very many more 'Official Dates'.  
  
"Your mom? Well.. Alright! I guess I should get in good with her, huh?" She laughed. "Well, shall we?" She nodded towards her jet.  
  
~*~  
  
'Now how exactly am I gonna fit both of us in here?' Videl thought to herself as she looked at the1-person cockpit. "You jump in first, Gohan."  
  
"Alright, but where are you gonna sit?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'll find a spot, don't worry. Just get yourself comfy."  
  
Gohan just shrugged his shoulders and got himself situated in the pilot's chair. No sooner was he comfy, than he felt a weight in his lap and a head on his chest. Videl had found her spot. 'He's so ripped!! He sure doesn't look like he's this built! I bet him shirtless is I sight to see! He's defiantly comfy though.'  
  
She looked up at him, and was rewarded with a kiss, before she nestled her head back in his comfortable chest and closed her eyes. 'He must like it when I sit here.' She thought as he closed the window of the cockpit and lifted off towards his home.  
  
~*~  
  
Once they were in the air and heading in the right direction, Gohan set the autopilot and set an alarm to go off when they reached the house. Videl had fallen asleep, and he couldn't resist the urge to hold her in his arms. He put one hand on her hip and with the other he gently stroked her hair. After a little bit of this, the perfect comfort of the situation started to lull Gohan to sleep as well. He stopped his hand's motions and instead gently wrapped his arm around her, rested his head on top of hers, and joined her in the dream world.  
  
~~*~~  
  
This is the part where you all go "Awwwwww!" But anyway, I have a question.. Are you guys tired of my chapters being so short? Cause I know I write a lot of short chapters, and if they're getting TO short, then I want to know so I can make an effort to write some longer ones from now on. 


	8. Chapter 7

Destiny's Paths  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The loud beeping from the jet's console roused Videl from her relaxing doze she'd been enjoying on her knew pilot's seat. 'I wonder how long I was asleep?' She thought to herself as she rolled over a little and slapped the dash in the general area of the alarm's off button. A look up showed Gohan still fast asleep. 'He sleeps like a rock. But he looks so cute like this!' So she decided to leave him be and land the plane herself.  
  
'I wonder what he's dreaming about.' When she set herself upright, she discovered exactly what he was dreaming about. 'Whoa! Well at least we know that body isn't from steroids. He could probably hold me up with that thing!'  
  
Taking her mind away from naughty thoughts of Gohan and wiping the grin off her face, Videl turned her head again just in time to see what could only be Gohan's house fly under her. "Shit." She mumbled, as she turned off the autopilot and turned around.  
  
'Maybe I should cruise around a little and let him calm down. Don't want him standing in front of his mother like that.'  
  
~*~  
  
The world slowly came back into focus as Gohan woke up. 'Good dream.' A look around told him that they weren't home yet, and a look at the clock told him that they should have been there half an hour ago. "Where are we Videl?"  
  
"We're circling your house while you calm down. Must have been a pleasant dream you were having, can I ask who it was about?" She told him. He could tell she was trying to keep a straight face. (And failing miserably.)  
  
He couldn't say anything to that, and knew that his face right then must be a sight she'd remember forever.  
  
"Your parents must be very proud of such a... Blessed son they have." Videl said as she landed the jet and opened the hatch. That smirk still hadn't left her face and she was visibly shaking with laughter trying to force it's way out.  
  
Gohan was still speechless as he felt Videl leaving her spot on his lap and started to get out himself before he realized that he wasn't quite "ready" yet.  
  
"Why don't we wait a bit before we go inside and meet Chi Chi?" He said, trying to cover himself before she had another reason to laugh.  
  
"Looks like she's coming to us instead." Videl said as she pointed to the door as it opened and a woman in a purple dress stepped out with the most awe-stricken expression on her face. Gohan knew what was coming next and groaned as he sunk lower into the cockpit.  
  
"MY GOHAN'S GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Chi Chi just stood there smiling at Videl with a twinkle in her eye. She didn't say a word, didn't move a muscle. "Umm.. Hi I..." That was enough to snap Chi Chi back into action. Before Videl knew what had happened, she was sitting down at the dinner table with a cup of coffee with Chi Chi across from her with that same look in her eyes.  
  
"So tell me everything!!!!!!!!" She could at least speak this time.  
  
"Everything? Everything about what?" Videl still had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that this was the oddest woman she had ever met.  
  
"ABOUT YOU AND MY GOHAN!!!!!!! Am I going to be a Grandma!?!?!?!?" She was getting ecstatic.  
  
'WHOA! Slow down lady!' It was then that Videl spotted the frying pan hanging ominously on the wall. Just out of her reach, but she was sure Chi Chi could get to it VERY quickly if she wanted to. It was a very intimidating utensil. 'Better say something before she decides to "coax" it out of me.' "Well umm..."  
  
Just then Gohan came in the house and saved the day. "Umm, Mom this is Videl. I see you two are talking, so I'll just leave you be."  
  
'Oh no you're not leaving me alone with her.' "I have to use the restroom, if you'll excuse me for a minute Chi Chi?"  
  
"Of course! It's the first door on the right down the hall upstairs." Videl thanked her as she stood up and turned towards the hall, breathing a sigh of relief. For she had seemingly got off very easy. "And Videl? Call me mom." 'Ugh!'  
  
~*~  
  
Videl had escaped and was heading up the stairs and Gohan was watching the back of her black shorts with more than a little interest. He heard his mother giggling behind him and turned to see her heading into the kitchen. 'Just in time for dinner!'  
  
That diversion didn't keep him long. He knew that Videl was upstairs trying to figure out how she was supposed to deal with the crazy woman out in the kitchen. 'Suppose I'd better go up there and let her know what's going on with Mom.'  
  
He climbed the stair and stood outside the bathroom till Videl came out.  
  
"You didn't tell me your mom wanted Grandchildren so badly. She about took my arm off yanking me in here to ask me if I was pregnant." She said, rotating her shoulder to emphasis her point.  
  
"Yes well, she's like that. You're the first girl friend I've ever had. In her mind we should be in my room making sure her grandkids are here as soon as possible." 'Not a bad.. grr. You're terrible Gohan.'  
  
Videl just smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Then I guess we'll just have to explain to her that she'll have to wait."  
  
Gohan returned the kiss, but on her lips, "How long?" He said before he thought, and from the surprised look on Videl's face, he wished he could have those words back.  
  
But she just smiled again and kissed him back before heading downstairs to the smells of a great feast being cooked.  
  
'Well there's no hand marks on my face... point for Gohan.'  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan decided he should go change for dinner. Nothing special, just something besides his school uniform.  
  
Heading downstairs, he was immediately swept over with the aromas of his mothers cooking wafting from the kitchen. He unconsciously drifted in the direction, but stopped when he heard a familiar "TING!" of a frying-pan-to- head connection. 'I see Goten decided to try his luck.'  
  
With his health in mind he decided to wait until dinner was ready and went to the living room to find Videl sitting on the couch watching TV. Of all things, her father was on advertising for one thing of another. 'Go figure.'  
  
Hearing him come from upstairs, Videl stood up and walked around to stand in front of him. 'What's she smiling about?' Forgetting about that for the moment he decided to just make conversation instead. "Anything good on?"  
  
"Just my dad prancing around. Nothing special..... wish I'd known this was a formal occasion." She said looking him up and down still with that big smile on her face.  
  
Surveying himself, Gohan realized that his "nothing special" outfit was more like something you would wear to homecoming than around your house. He was all dressed up in a slightly clingy black shirt. 'How the hell did I get in all of this?'  
  
"Umm..." That silly grin came back and his hand shot behind his head as he tried to laugh of this stupid mistake. "Would you believe me if I said I was trying to impress you?" He asked, hoping maybe being witty and smart would help him out of this.  
  
"I might." A huge grin came across her face, as she looked him up and down again. "If you had pants on."  
  
~*~*~  
  
There, I did it. I finally posted another chapter! I know it took me long enough, but nothing was coming to me. And to be honest, I don't feel that this chapter was up to snuff with the rest of the fic. If you agree, please tell me so I can make an effort to improve on it. 


End file.
